Feelings
by miyanne's
Summary: "Karasuma, aku mencintaimu, bahkan sampai saat ini." / Mungkin jika digambarkan, kisah mereka sudah hancur oleh jutaan jarum tajam. Karena cinta tak pernah tak menyisakan rasa sakit.


**Feelings**

 **Disclaimer :** Ansatsu Kyoushitsu by Yuusei Matsui, fanfiction by Miyanne's, inspired from anywhere

 **Genre :** Angst, Romance, Tragedy /? maybe.

 **Warning :**...rada maksa bikinnya. Abaikan kalo ada yang aneh lol lol kalo ada yang ga paham, pahami saja : /dor/ intinya,

 ** _Please Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Irina?"

Suara pintu ditutup terdengar, dan wanita itu menoleh ke seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan tempatnya berada. Senyum manis terkembang di bibirnya yang ranum.

"Karasuma!"

Biasanya, sambutannya akan membuat wajah datar pria bernama Karasuma tersebut tersenyum. Irina menyukainya. Dia bangga bisa meluluhkan hati keras pria ini, bahkan dia tahu benar Karasuma hanya akan tersenyum jika bersamanya. _Irina senang. Irina merasa dirinya spesial_.

Tapi kenapa, kali ini Karasuma justru terlihat berbeda dari kondisi normalnya?

Mata tajam Karasuma membelalak tak percaya. Tangannya gemetar, dan lututnya kelihatan lemas. Kelihatannya tidak mungkin, tapi itulah keadaan lelaki kekar anggota pertahanan Jepang itu saat ini.

Karasuma nampak sedikit bingung, dan yang pasti— dengan melihat semua deskripsi di atas, sudah pasti dia sedang ketakutan.

Namun Irina dapat melihat secercah kelegaan di raut muka Karasuma.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Pertanyaan Karasuma serasa menggelegarkan perasaan Irina.

 _Kenapa?_

Lalu Irina menanyakannya dalam hati. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia ikut kebingungan. Dia sendiri juga tidak tahu, kenapa dia bisa ada di kamar Karasuma malam itu.

* * *

Tidak wajar, ya, seorang perempuan dewasa— apalagi dengan kecantikan yang luar biasa seperti dirinya, tinggal bersama pria yang kaku serta datar seperti Karasuma?

Irina sudah lama, kok, tinggal satu rumah dengan Karasuma. Sebelum dilamar juga sudah tinggal bersamanya. Lalu kenapa ini jadi seperti suatu hal baru?

Mungkin ini tanggal 1 April. Mungkin Karasuma bercanda— meski itu kelihatan sangat mustahil. Mungkin Irina lupa mengecek kalender?

Ah, padahal, saat dulu masih menjadi guru, Irina selalu ingat tanggal, bulan, dan tahun setiap harinya. Maklum, kan? Kalau mengajar itu seperti hal wajib. Terkadang dia juga lupa, sih. Lalu salah satu muridnya akan protes dan memanggilnya dengan julukan yang mereka buat sendiri.

"Bitch-sensei _, ini hari Selasa, lho! Kalau hari Senin itu kemarin!"_

Ya, kurang lebih seperti itu. Irina membayangkan kembali masa-masa itu, sembari berjalan mendekat ke kalender minimalis yang terpasang di dinding.

Ditelusurinya angka-angka penunjuk hari di lembaran kertas itu. Hari ini... tanggal 9 September, ya? Kalau tidak salah, ini kan hari...

Astaga!

Irina terkaget, begitu melihat penanda di tanggal tersebut. Hari ini. 9 September. Sekali lagi dibacanya keterangan yang tertera di stiker _post-it note_ yang tertempel tepat dibawah angka sembilan.

Dirinya yakin tidak salah baca. Tulisannya cukup jelas.

Disitu tertulis, **"Karasuma and Irina's Weddings Day."** , lengkap dengan gambaran muka Irina dan Karasuma yang sedang tersenyum. Juga coretan-coretan berbentuk hati berwarna-warni yang menghiasi. ((reader : alay woy- author : berisik ah))

Irina menepuk dahinya. Kenapa dia bisa lupa? Karasuma juga. Dia malah masih tertidur di atas ranjang, sejak pagi tidak bisa dibangunkan. Apalagi ini sudah pukul.. pukul berapa ini? Irina mendongak, melirik ke jam dinding di sebelah kanannya. Ya ampun, sudah pukul dua belas siang... ini kan hari spesial? Kenapa begini, sih?

Dengan kesal, Irina mengambil langkah cepat ke kamar Karasuma. Mendengus kesal ketika mendapati calonnya itu masih tertidur pulas. Benar-benar tidak patut.

Sebenarnya, Irina sedikit khawatir, sih. Apa mungkin Karasuma sakit? Atau kecapekan? Tapi, ini sih sudah keterlaluan. Semalam tidur jam sepuluh, kok, tidak malam-malam amat. Kok, esoknya tidak bangun sampai siang? Uh.. ini hari pernikahan kita, lho, Karasuma!

"Karasuma!"

Tidak ada gerakan, justru dengkuran tetap terdengar jelas di telinga Irina. Bikin jengkel saja.

"Karasuma! Karasumaa!"

Sontak Karasuma terbangun ketika Irina mengambrukkan dirinya ke tubuhnya. Kantuknya buyar, lalu dengan heran dia memandang Irina— yang entah kenapa juga merasa heran dengan perilaku Karasuma.

"Karasuma?"

 _Kenapa Karasuma diam saja, sih?_

"Nee, Karasuma! Bangun, dong! Ini kan hari pernikahan kita!" Irina memajukan bibirnya.

Dia benar-benar tidak paham dengan tingkah Karasuma yang tidak masuk akal.

"Irina..."

Jarang sekali Karasuma bersuara selembut dan setenang itu, seperti genangan air. Karasuma selalu berbicara dengan keras dan tegas. Jadi ketika Irina mendengar Karasuma memanggil namanya dengan nada sehalus sutra, dia memandang matanya dengan perasaan was-was.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

Lagi, pertanyaan yang sama lagi.

* * *

Irina tidak pura-pura bodoh. Mungkin wanita cantik itu memang bodoh beneran. Mungkin selamanya dia tidak akan tahu kalau dirinya hanya anganan Karasuma semata, kalau saja Karasuma sendiri tidak memberitahunya. Bukan sepenuhnya salah Karasuma, sih, tapi ini tetap saja salahnya karena tidak memberitahu Irina lebih awal. Mungkin seperempat salah Karasuma.

Tiga perempatnya lagi salah Irina, karena dia dengan bodohnya tidak sadar kalau di sudut ruang tengah rumah Karasuma terdapat meja kecil, dengan fotonya diatasnya. Ada juga bunga-bunga cantik, persis seperti yang Irina suka— mawar dan bakung putih, tertata rapi di vas kaca yang berkilau. Lalu...

Ada lilin untuk berdoa.

Ya, sekarang Irina sudah tahu maksudnya. Sekarang dia tahu kenapa Karasuma selalu bersikap aneh dan menanyakan keberadaannya ketika dia berada didekatnya, padahal sebelumnya tidak pernah begitu.

Jahatnya, hal itu baru diketahuinya seminggu kemudian.

Kenyataan memang akan selalu membuat seseorang tersenyum pahit, kan? Meski rasanya seperti obat dari rumah sakit, Irina berusaha memalsukan senyumnya seolah rasanya manis-manis saja seperti gulali apel yang dulu pernah dia makan bersama Karasuma di festival musim panas bersama murid-muridnya.

Omong-omong soal anak-anak kelas 3-E itu— kelas unik yang pernah diajar oleh Irina, kemarin lusa mereka semua hadir tiba-tiba ke kediaman Karasuma. Ekspresi semuanya hampir sama. Sedih, tak terima, dan terluka. Beberapa diantara mereka meneteskan air mata. Karasuma menyuruh Irina tetap diam di kamarnya. Sang pemegang gelar _Bitch-sensei_ itu tidak mengerti setengah mati.

Sekarang dia tahu alasan Karasuma menyuruhnya begitu.

Kadang dia mengintip Karasuma di tengah malam diam-diam. Lelaki itu terbangun di jam-jam kelelawar sedang mencari makan. Kini Irina tahu apa penyebab Karasuma hampir setiap hari menghabiskan berbatang-batang tembakau, menenggak bergelas-gelas alkohol, dan memandang hampa entah kemana meski ketika Irina menemaninya, tepat disampingnya.

Irina hanya memutuskan untuk menyingkirkan jauh-jauh kenyataan didepan matanya itu. Tidak peduli meskipun dirinya sudah tidak dianggap oleh Karasuma— bahkan oleh dunia, dia tetap berusaha keras melarang dan memarahi Karasuma agar menghentikan kebiasaan buruknya itu.

Awalnya Karasuma memang tidak peduli sama sekali, tapi kegigihannya dan berkat bantuan murid-muridnya yang terus rutin mengunjungi dan turut mengingatkan supaya Karasuma tetap bertahan dan baik-baik saja, akhirnya Karasuma mulai bangkit.

Seharusnya itu sudah cukup bagi Irina.

Lalu, kenapa dia tak kunjung menyirna dari observasi iris Karasuma?

Apa yang menghalanginya?

* * *

Irina Jelavic sudah mati. Keberadaannya tak ada lagi di dunia, melainkan hanyalah nama yang terukir indah di nisan porselen berwarna putih keruh. Eksistensi terakhirnya adalah di sebuah bandara megah, menaiki pesawat terbang sebelum akhirnya orang-orang hanya bisa melihat wajah rupawannya dalam cetakan foto.

Naas, ya? Hanya beberapa hari sebelum pernikahannya— hari yang paling ditunggu-tunggu olehnya, bahkan dia tak bisa berhenti mengoceh mendekati tanggal tersebut.

Senja seolah menertawakan nasib mengenaskan mereka berdua dengan warna jingga yang mencolok.

Karasuma terdiam didepan ombak yang bergulir lambat, sesekali menyentuh membasahi ujung kakinya.

"Irina,"

Sekali lagi Karasuma memanggilnya, menatap sepasang mata indah milik wanita pujaannya, walaupun kini manik akuamarin itu kosong, seolah ada mesin penyedot debu yang menghisap cahayanya. Tetap saja indah bagi Karasuma.

Irina membalasnya dengan senyuman. Karasuma tahu benar dirinya sudah gila. Irina Jelavic hanya ada di dunianya. Bukan di dunia orang-orang pada umumnya. Bahkan bukan di dunia murid-murid mereka sekalipun. Perempuan itu sudah hilang dari dunia semestinya. Tapi hanya Karasuma.

Dia tetap tinggal di dunia Karasuma.

"Kenapa kau _masih_ ada disini?"

Berkali-kali sudah pertanyaan itu didengar Irina. Ia berdecak, disambung tawa pelan yang terlepas enteng.

"Kenapa, ya?" gumam Irina.

Dijejalkannya badannya ke pangkuan Karasuma— yang sama sekali tak merasakan beban tambahan menindihnya.

"Mungkin... karena aku cinta Karasuma? Ah, tidak, tidak, itu terdengar klise. Hmm,"

Karasuma tetap menerawang ke arah lautan.

"Karasuma masih mencintaiku?"

Tentu saja dibalas dengan anggukan dan wajah datar. Irina tersenyum lagi— kini rasanya sedikit menyedihkan.

"Kenapa? Seharusnya aku tidak berada disini, Karasuma."

"Aku tahu."

"Tidakkah kau berpikir mencari wanita lain?"

"Tidak mungkin."

Irina tertawa sendu, Karasuma terdengar sangat galak saat mengatakannya.

"Kau akan terus menjadi bujang sampai tua kalau begitu, loh,"

Karasuma menyunggingkan senyum saat Irina menggodanya dan memeluknya erat, berusaha menggapainya.

"Kau masih manja seperti dulu, ya. Tidak berubah. Mungkin sebaiknya tetap seperti ini saja. Kau selalu disini meski palsu."

Giliran Irina yang terdiam. Angin pesisir mengibarkan rambut pirangnya lembut, membuat Karasuma ingin membelainya— tapi dia tahu benar dia tak bisa.

"Karasuma, aku mencintaimu, bahkan sampai saat ini."

Mungkin jika digambarkan, kisah mereka sudah hancur oleh jutaan jarum tajam. Cinta tak pernah tak menyisakan rasa sakit.

Mengapa tragedi itu harus terjadi?

 _ **7 September, Pesawat dari Inggris mengalami kecelakaan di udara dalam perjalanan menuju Jepang.**_

...

"Asal kau tahu, aku senang... —"

 _ **Seluruh penumpang sedang dalam masa pencarian. Beberapa korban jiwa telah ditemukan, diantaranya Irina Jelavic ...**_

"—aku senang kau masih mencintaiku juga, Karasuma. Tapi kau tidak bisa terus begini,"

Irina melepaskan pelukannya. Apa benar dia seegois ini? Apa dia benar-benar merasa senang ketika Karasuma mencintainya, bahkan ketika dia sudah pergi?

"Kau harus bisa melepaskanku."

Gemeretak rahang terdengar.

"LEBIH BAIK AKU MATI JIKA TANPAMU, IRINA—"

Gerakan Karasuma kalah cepat. Irina sudah menyadari pisau yang digenggam Karasuma sejak tadi. Mata birunya tak bisa menahan bulir-bulir bening yang mengalir, sementara kedua tangannya menahan kuat-kuat lengan Karasuma yang hendak menikamkan pisau ke tubuhnya sendiri.

"Karasuma... jangan lakukan."

Deruan ombak semakin cepat terdengar, merontakan perasaan tak karuan didalam Karasuma.

"Jangan pernah berpikiran begitu."

"Kenapa?" Karasuma tertawa setengah tidak waras. "Aku bisa menyusulmu dan bertemu lagi denganmu."

"Kau selalu bertanya kenapa." Irina menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jika aku menjawabnya, maukah kau berjanji kepadaku untuk menghentikan semua ini?"

Hening, tak ada jawaban. Keduanya menangis dan menjerit perih dalam diam, sampai Irina tak bisa lagi menahan semuanya.

Seraya menangis tersedu dan terisak keras, Irina berbisik lirih.

"Karena aku tak bisa melihat orang yang aku cintai menderita seperti ini, Karasuma."

* * *

 _Apa definisi dari cinta?_

Bagi Irina Jelavic— mantan pembunuh kelas atas itu, mungkin cinta adalah sesuatu yang berhasil membuatnya lepas dari figur wanita jalang dulunya.

Dia ingat betul saat dia bertemu Karasuma, dan bagaimana hari-hari bersamanya berjalan dengan begitu indah seperti dalam drama televisi, memberi dunianya warna yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya.

 _Cinta dapat mengubah segala sesuatu menjadi lebih baik._

Dan Karasuma telah memberi cinta pada Irina, yang di masa lalu tenggelam dalam kegelapan sebagai wanita yang buruk. Karasuma tak pernah mempermasalahkan penampilan Irina waktu itu, bahkan ketika hampir semua orang mengatai perempuan itu lacur. Irina telah diselamatkan oleh cinta Karasuma.

Karena Karasuma kini dia berubah.

Karena itulah, Irina ingin menyelamatkan Karasuma juga. Menyelamatkan Karasuma yang terlalu mencintai dirinya sehingga kesadarannya hilang dalam pusaran emosi.

 _Cinta itu seperti api ketika kau berada di malam yang dingin._

 _Jika kau tak memilikinya, kau akan mati membeku._

 _Jika kau memilikinya, kau akan selamat dan hangat dari cekaman._

 _Tapi jika kau memilikinya melebihi batas, kau akan terbakar dan hangus tanpa sisa._

Kalau diibaratkan, kondisi Irina dulu seperti yang pertama. Sama sekali tak peduli dan mengerti soal cinta, hanya mengandalkan parasnya untuk menarik target-target pembunuhannya agar masuk ke perangkapnya. Sesederhana itu pemikiran Irina.

Sampai akhirnya dia bertemu dengan seorang pria dengan badan tegap, suara lantang, dan raut muka yang garang— namun dengan senyum paling menyejukkan yang pernah Irina saksikan seumur hidupnya.

Lalu, Irina mulai mengenal apa arti cinta sebenarnya.

Rasanya menyenangkan.

 _Cinta memang sesuatu yang sangat luar biasa._

 _ **Tapi cinta juga menuntut pengorbanan yang sama besar.**_

Cinta selalu berhasil menorehkan luka terdalam di hati. Luka yang paling perih.

Kebahagiaan yang dirasakan Irina harus dibayar dengan rasa sakit yang sama besar.

...

Irina memandang Karasuma diatas panggung. Dengan seorang wanita, yang bukan dirinya.

Dia tak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi, tapi dia masih bisa tetap berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa itu adalah tangis bahagia. Iya... kan?

Seharusnya dia bahagia!

Karena kini akhirnya Karasuma bisa melupakannya, bisa melepaskannya, dan bisa merelakannya. Karena kini akhirnya Karasuma bisa kembali bahagia meski bukan dengan dirinya.

Bahagia.. dengan yang lain. Tanpa Irina.

Irina menjerit sekuat tenaga. Toh tak ada yang sadar. Rasanya sangat sakit. Sakit, sakit..

 **Ini sakit sekali...**

"Aku memang egois," seulas senyum pedih terulas. "Bahkan disaat aku sudah tak bernyawa, aku masih mencintaimu sampai sekarang, dan untuk selamanya, Karasuma."

Kemudian lambaian tangan terakhir yang dilihat oleh Karasuma, sebelum sosok Irina perlahan memudar.

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

H-hai saya balik lagi setelah sekian lama, langsung bawa Angst.. /ditimpuk  
SSSEBENERNYA INI UDAH DARI DULU, CUMA TIDAK SEMPAT LANJUTIN KARNA TUGAS DAN SEKOLAAHHHH CRE /gausahcurhat.  
8')) oke haha makasih udah baca, i'm sorry i know ini apa banget lah-

See ya! Reviews is my spirit QwQ)/


End file.
